


Heaven’s Gate

by Seventeen_Juice_Boxes



Series: Complications [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: AU- Brothel, Abuse, Adam and Eve, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale feels bad abt sleeping with Crowley, Aziraphale is loaded, Blowjobs, Bottom Crowley - Freeform, Crowley isn’t trans in this fic but someone assumes he is, Crowley reassures him, Escort!Crowley, First Time, Fluff, Guilt, He works to keep himself occupied but he's rich as fuck, He's a trust fund baby, Homophobia, Human AU, If You Squint - Freeform, Kinda, Lonely!Aziraphale, M/M, Oral Sex, PTSD, Pillow Talk, Praise Kink, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Smut, Symbolism-wise, Top Aziraphale, Transphobia, a little bit of class issues if you squint, aka Aziraphale unlocking Crowley’s tragic backstory, and they say some shit, but we dont have to talk abt it, lemme know if I should tag anything else, slight angst, someone hits Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-11 22:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seventeen_Juice_Boxes/pseuds/Seventeen_Juice_Boxes
Summary: Aziraphale is a virgin. Aziraphale wants to have sex. Aziraphale is hopeless when it comes to finding potential partners.Crowley is an escort. Crowley works out of a brothel. Crowley specializes in nervous men wanting their first time.They hook up. It’s a little more complicated than that.





	Heaven’s Gate

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授翻】Heaven’s Gate｜天堂之门](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173087) by [lianskyqi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lianskyqi/pseuds/lianskyqi)

> For @loki0d1ns0n on twitter. I’m not the best writer but I hope you enjoy.

Aziraphale knew that there was nothing wrong with being a virgin. Logically, reasonably, he knew that. That wasn’t why he was doing this. He felt no socitial guilt nor shame about his sexual status. No, he was here for one reason and one reason only. He was lonely.

Oh, sure, he had kissed people. He had had other relationships, flirted, even been propositioned, but those days were over. No, Aziraphale’s life companions were his books and his tea mugs. He had no partners, no real friends, and no one to warm his bed. And he was so, so tired of being a virgin. And so he came here.

Crowley knew that there was nothing wrong with being a sex worker. A prostitute, a whore, a hooker, a slut, a rent boy, whatever you wished to call him, it was Crowley’s profession. He wasn’t ashamed of it, really, but he will admit, he never really imagined this being his line of work.

See, Crowley had gotten into a spot of trouble in his youth. By the end of it, he'd pissed off the wrong people and was SOL. But he was young and handsome and knew his way around a cock and so he found a way to work off his debt. He could work it off in a whorehouse. And so he came here.

It was a slow night at the house, Tuesday evening usually wasn’t a big earner for the house, but customers came through frequently enough to keep the workers occupied and earning their paychecks. Aziraphale noted this as he walked in, wringing his hands. He noted a fairly empty waiting room, and worried he’d come to the wrong place.

Still, the place screamed sex, with red neon lights and faint sounds of pleasure echoing through the house. It smelled of sex too, even out here in the lobby. Oh god. Aziraphale, a fairly religious man, a kind soul, an innocent man, was in a den of depravity. What was he thinking, he’s a criminal, he should le-

“Sir? Can I help you?” A somewhat overdressed man, given the kind of place this was, greeted Aziraphale from behind a desk. It was clear that this man was in charge. Aziraphale immediately disliked him on principle.

“Oh, yes, well, I was just, looking, I mean, I have, I can pay, oh lord-“ 

“First time?” The man smirked softly, his, (were those purple?) eyes glinting in the low light.

“Oh, yes, is it-am I that obvious?” Aziraphale flushed, regretting this decision more and more with every passing moment.

“A tad. I’m Gabriel, and I don’t need to know your name, or your story. Don’t pay and expect trouble. Don’t hurt the workers...Well, don’t hurt them too much. Beyond that, go crazy. What’s your poison?” The man gave the speech in a bored tone, one that radiated the fact that he told people this quite often.

Aziraphale wasn’t following. “I’m sorry?”

The man, Gabriel, rolled his eyes. “Man, woman, neither, something in between? What do you want to fuck. Or be fucked by. Or watch fuck. Whatever.”

“Oh, um, m-man, I suppose.” Aziraphale stuttered out.

The man gave him a once over, then walked over to a wall of keys and picked one out, walking over to Aziraphale and handing it to him. “Room 32. Name’s Crowley, but call him whatever you want. He...specializes in folk like you. He might be with a client right now, but there’ll be a sign if he is. Just sit outside until he’s done, yes?”

Aziraphale nodded dumbly, and the man pointed him down a hallway, and Aziraphale headed off. This was all moving rather too quickly, he thought. He shouldn’t even be here, this is illegal, this is wrong. This Crowley character, Aziraphale hopes he would be kind. Oh god, the sounds from these rooms! Aziraphale was never going to make it out of here alive, good lord.

Eventually, he reached room 32, which had a red occupied sign on it. Aziraphale sighed and sat down on a slightly uncomfortable wooden chair outside the door. He could hear soft moans and the rustling of fabrics from inside, and he could mostly tune it out, until the soft sounds of sex turned into yelling, and then a man stormed out, yelling, presumable at “Crowley,” still inside the room.

“I thought you had a twat! Fucking disgusting, leading me on like that. I’m not paying you shit, faggot!” The man cursed. He wheeled around, spotting Aziraphale, sneering. “It has a cock, so good luck with that.” The man walks off, muttering to himself. 

Aziraphale, now even more unsure, stood up and walked to the open door, gently knocking on the inside of it, making some attempt at being polite. “C-Crowley?” He tried, going for friendly.

“That’s the name, don’t wear it out. You must be my 11 o’clock. C’mon, in you get, you’re letting a draft in.” The man replied, facing away from the door, sitting at a vanity. 

Aziraphale stuttered out an apology and stepped in, shutting the door behind him. He took in the man at the vanity. He had long, firey hair that ended just below his shoulders. From what Aziraphale could see, he was wearing some sort of lacy black chemise and a long, black pencil skirt that clings to his legs. Finally, he could see a pair of expensive-looking golden heels with, oh lord, angel wings framing his ankles. He looked, well, he looked amazing. 

The man stood from the vanity and turned to face Aziraphale, who suddenly felt very overdressed. It was then that he noticed the faint beginnings of a bruise just under Crowley’s left eye. He gasped softly. “Dear boy, your eye-“

“S’nothing. Clients get a lil handsy sometimes. Gabriel will handle him.” The man reassured.

“Right, yes, I’m, I’m Aziraphale. It’s, well, it’s nice to meet you.” He attempted a soft smile. God, good he be any more awkward if he tried?

Nevertheless, Crowley seemed amused. “Aziraphale, huh? Man, that’s a name. I’m gonna call you Zira, alright angel?” He smirked softly, crossing the room to Aziraphale, his heels clicking loudly. 

When he reached the other man, he took hold of his lapels and gave him a once-over, smiling softly. “Why, aren’t you all wrapped up like a present on Christmas morning. Oh, I’m going to have fun with you.”

“I, well, um, Crowley, I’ve never, well I’ve never exactly, had sex, per-per say, so if you don’t mind-“ Aziraphale flushed red, nerves coursing through him.

“Lonely, are we?” He laughed, but not maliciously. “Shhh, angel. We can go as slow as you need, alright. I don’t bite. Unless you’re into that.” He chuckled softly, tugging at the edges of Aziraphale’s jacket. “Can I take this off?” He smiled softly, warmly.

“I-Well-Yes, yes go ahead.” He allowed.

Crowley pushed the coat from his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor being Aziraphale, moving slowly and carefully, as to accommodate the other man. 

Aziraphale shuddered, because oh god this was really happening he was really going to have sex and oh gosh this man is so handsome and he is so screwed and-

“-aphale? Aziraphale?” Crowley was talking to him.

“Oh! Yes, sorry, got lost in my own head, what was that?” He tried to save face.

The other man smiled, not annoyed. “I said, you wear too many layers, can I take some of them off.”

“Oh. Oh, oh yes I think you better.” Aziraphale nodded, almost giddy. Crowley smirked, excited, and soon the other man was divested of his waistcoat, bowtie, shirt, and undershirt. All too abruptly, Aziraphale noticed the differences between the hard, sharp lines of Crowley’s body and the soft, squishy ones of his own. His arms moved to cover his stomach, but Crowley’s hands stopped him.

“Ah ah, angel. You are divine, there’ll be none of that, hm?” Crowley reassured, before divesting himself of his chemise so they were equally undressed, smiling. “Can I kiss you, angel?”

Aziraphale nodded, not trusting his voice. Crowley leaned in, kissing him softly, not at all the passionate, rough kiss Aziraphale had expected from a prostitute. But then again, Crowley was a person, not a profession. 

He pulled back from Aziraphale after a moment, smiling. “Very good, angel, very good. There’s hope for you yet, I think.” Suddenly, his hands were on Aziraphale’s trousers, undoing them, and his first reaction was to tell Crowley to stop, but he couldn’t, this was what he was paying for after all. 

Once Crowley got his trousers undone, he asked, “Want me to go down on you, ‘Zira? No pressure.”

Once again, he was shocked by the man’s forwardness, but after a moment he nodded, slowly. Thrilled, Crowley dropped to his knees and shucked down Aziraphale’s trousers and pants, freeing his cock. Crowley leaned forward, his tongue darting out to run over the tip of Aziraphale’s cock and, oh god, did he have a split tongue? That should not be as sexy as it was.

Crowley gave him a few more kitten licks before sinking his mouth down around his cock, gripping his thighs firmly, but not hard enough to hurt. Aziraphale moaned embarrassingly loud, and a hand flew to his mouth. Crowley hummed admonishingly around him, and he slowly removed his hand, instead opting to guide his hand into Crowley’s hair. 

Crowley bobbed up and down on his cock, either side of his split tongue going around the bottom of it. Aziraphale was consumed by his pleasure, and unconsciously bucked into Crowley’s mouth. Not prepared for the sensation, Crowley gagged, and Aziraphale drew back almost instantly. Crowley wipes his mouth and smiled up at him. “It’s okay, angel. Go ahead,” he smirked, “fuck my mouth.” He took Aziraphale’s cock back into his mouth and hummed, encouragingly.

Slowly, Aziraphale began to buck his hips into Crowley’s eager mouth, his hands going to either side of his head, tangling into his long hair and fucking his mouth with wild abandon. He didn’t last long like this before he could feel his orgasm building, and suddenly he released the other man and pulled away again. “Sorry, sorry, I just, not like this.” He apologized, rather unnecessarily.

Crowley smirked warmly, standing. “No trouble at all, angel. So, what’s your pick?”

“Hm?” Aziraphale questioned, feeling out of his element once again.

Crowley laughed softly. “I mean, how do you want me? I can fuck you, you can fuck me, whatever you like.”

“Oh, I-The-The latter, then, if you please.” He stammered out.

“‘Course, angel. Anything for you.” With that, Crowley divested himself of his skirt, no pants, Aziraphale noted, and heels, which he took great care in removing, before laying on the queen-sized bed and motioning for Aziraphale to join him.

Aziraphale quickly got his trousers and pants the rest of the way down, and removed them, as well as his socks and shoes, before awkwardly joining Crowley on the bed, kneeling between his open thighs. “Forgive me, dear boy, I’m not really sure where to, um, go from here.” Gosh, he really was a blushing virgin.

“No problem, angel.” He reached under the pillow and handed Aziraphale a small bottle. Lube, He inferred. “Do you want to go all the way, Zira? We don’t gotta.”

“Ah, yes, well, I’d like to be inside you, if that’s alright.” Aziraphale admitted.

“Totally fine by me.” Crowley smirked. “So, coat your fingers with that, and then put one inside me. You’re going to want to stretch me out a bit before adding a second, at which point you can start to scissor me open. I usually need about three before I’m good and ready, but I can take four, five, or your whole hand, if that’s what your into, angel.” He seemed completely serious.

Aziraphale nodded, a tad overwhelmed. “Ah, yes, well, three will suffice for both of our needs, I think.” And with that, he poured a liberal amounts of the substance onto his fingers and very slowly and carefully, slid one into Crowley.

Crowley moaned softly as Aziraphale slid his finger in, but it quickly became clear that the poor man was a fish out of water. “Make a come-hither motion, angel. Like-ah! Yeah, shit, like that.” He advised.

Aziraphale soon got the hang of this, and it wasn’t long before he was sliding another finger into Crowley. Crowley moaned, arching his back slightly. Aziraphale was trying dutifully to follow Crowley's instructions, and began working to scissor him open. Crowley encouraging him all the while, partially with words and partially with encouraging moans. "Is this okay? I-I mean, am I doing this r-right?" Aziraphale asked, nervous. 

"Fuck, yes Aziraphale! You're perfect. Go on, another, I can take it." Crowley hissed out. Aziraphale added another finger per the other man's request, and moved them in the motion that Crowley had instructed earlier. After a few moments of continuing this, Aziraphale brushed against that bundle of nerves inside Crowley, who practically howled in response. Aziraphale moved to remove his fingers, immediately concerned that he had hurt him. "No!" He yelled. "No, I'm fine, keep going angel, fuck, I'm fantastic." He moaned out.

Reassured by Crowley's outburst, he continued, hitting that spot over and over again, as Crowley moaned and writhed on the bed. "Fuck, angel, fuck me! I can take it, go on, fuck me." He encouraged loudly, his cock standing proud and hard against his stomach, smearing precum against himself. Aziraphale slowly removed his fingers and adjusted himself on the bed, settling between Crowley's thighs, who immediately wrapped his legs around him.

"Are you-Are you quite sure about this, dear boy?" Aziraphale was still alarmed at the rate he was losing his virginity to this man. God, he didn't even know his last name!

"Yes, angel, I am so fucking sure. Please, fuck me" He was practically begging.

"Right, of course, dear boy." He acquiesced. With that, he guided himself slowly into Crowley, who moaned softly as he pushed in gently.

They both groaned faintly as Aziraphale bottomed out, but soon Crowley was groaning in complaint rather that pleasure. "C'mon angel, go ahead, take it."

Aziraphale sighed softly, before pulling back and setting a slow, gentle pace. Crowley moaned, his back arching off of the bed. He moved cautiously inside of him, still terrified of hurting him. Crowley let Aziraphale set the pace, and very slowly he began to pick up speed. "Oh my, Crowley, you feel, oh, you feel heavenly!"

Crowley chuckled softly at that. "Heh, no one's ever called me tha-that! B-Before!" Despite his fairly lacking speech, it was clear that Crowley was truly flattered by Aziraphale's words, almost shocked by them. Before Aziraphale could let this sink in, he managed to hit that spot inside of Crowley, who howled once again, his head flailing to the side and sinking his sharp teeth into the pillow. Encouraged by this, Aziraphale aimed for that spot again, fucking Crowley harder and faster, chasing his own pleasure as Crowley huffed and moaned beneath him into the pillow. Aziraphale gave up on stifling his own moans, and allowed himself to moan loudly, huffing out Crowley's name.

Suddenly, one of Crowley's hands shot between them, wrapping his hand around his own cock and jerking himself off furiously, biting the pillow harder, now with the sound of fabric tearing as Crowley no doubt tore into the pillowcase. This startled Aziraphale, but he kept going. Aziraphale continued to fuck Crowley relentlessly, letting go of his reservations about possibly hurting the man beneath him, knowing he wouldn't last long. He pounded into Crowley relentlessly, who was huffing out moans and variations of "Zira!" and "Angel!" Aziraphale himself was moaning out Crowley's name, praising him all the while.

Things like, "Oh, yes Crowley!" and "Oh, dear boy, you're simply wonderful." and "Oh my, you're so perfect for me." and "You feel so amazing around me." The praise seemed to get to Crowley, who whimpered at Aziraphale's words, his face going red and shaking his head faintly, but the other man could tell he was enjoying his words of endearment. 

Suddenly, Aziraphale could feel his orgasm building. "Oh! Oh, Crowley! Fuck, I'm going-C-Can I-Inside?" He wasn't sure if his request was clear enough, but evidently, Crowley got the point.

"Yes, angel! Wherever you want, please, go ahead. Cum for me, Zira." He told him, finally tearing his teeth out of the pillow. Aziraphale didn't waste time with Crowley's instructions, and he thrust into him another half dozen times before sinking his face into Crowley's neck as he came, his whole body shaking. Crowley moaned as he felt Aziraphale fill him up, and thrust his cock up against Aziraphale's soft, plush stomach quickly and surprisingly powerfully, for a few minutes before moaning a low "angel" as he came between them, panting.

After a moment, Aziraphale huffed softly, pulling out of Crowley with an obscenely wet noise, and rolling over on the bed next to a panting Crowley. After a moment, he remembered where he was. "Oh my, oh-oh dear, I should probably go. Do I p-pay you or Mr. Gabriel?"

"Relax, angel. You're my last customer for the night, stay awhile. You can pay Gabriel when you leave." Crowley assured. ""Course, you can leave if you want, you got what you came for." It was clear by his tone of voice that Crowley's offer was often rejected. However, Aziraphale was tired and did not see any reason to get up at this particular moment.

"No, no, dear boy. I'll stay." He told Crowley.

"Good, good. So, angel, was it good? Losing your virginity, I mean. I am a professional, so I hope it was good." Crowley smirked.

"Ah, yes, it was, erm, satisfactory." He stuttered out, blushing faintly.

Crowley snorted. "'Satisfactory,' he says. Satisfactory!"

Aziraphale was offended. "Don't mock me!" He exclaimed. He had not meant it to sound malicious or angry, and yet as soon as the words had left his mouth, Crowley flinched.

"Hey, I'm sorry sir, didn't mean any offense by it, sorry." It was such a change from the smug, sarcastic Crowley of a few minutes ago that it nearly gave Aziraphale whiplash. Sir? Crowley had not called him sir since the beginning of the evening. Did he think that Aziraphale was truly offended by this. Did Crowley have a habit of offending clients? Clients. Oh, fuck! Crowley was an employee. For one moment, Aziraphale had let himself believe that Crowley had sex with him because he wanted to, but no. No, he was paying, not even Crowley, but some idiot in a turtleneck. Of course Crowley didn't want this. He had forced himself on him, he was a prostitute, he couldn't say no. Oh god, Aziraphale was going to be sick.

He was suddenly frantic, rolling out of the bed, stammering out apologies to the man sitting up in the bed, staring at him, wide-eyed. "Oh god, Crowley, I'm sorry, I should never have come here-I was so lonely-I didn't, I didn't think. Oh god, you didn't, I never meant to take advantage, I'm so sorry, oh god."

"Whoa, hey, angel, relax. It's my job. You didn't assault me or anything. Trust me, I wanted this. I like you, and I'm not just saying that for a better tip. I really do. Just because it's my job doesn't mean I can't enjoy sex with strangers, and you're among the nicer of the clients I've seen tonight. So, it's alright, come back to bed." Crowley was quick to assure the other man.

Aziraphale considered this for a moment before returning, albeit nervously, to Crowley's side in the bed. "Sorry, I overreacted. I just-" He stopped, considering what Crowley said to him. "What do you mean, 'among the nicer?'" He inquired.

Crowley sighed. "Angel, Heaven's Gate," (the name of the brothel, Aziraphale's brain helpfully supplied) "attracts a certain type of clientele. Like the man before you. Folks tend to beat on the merchandise, and Gabe doesn't care as long as we can still fuck and why the fuck am I telling you all this?"

Aziraphale stared at him, horrified. "Crowley-I...Why, why work here then?" He could not comprehend why Crowley would stay if it meant this kind of treatment.

This earned him a snort from Crowley. "You think I would if I had a choice? You think any of us would?" He sighed, collecting himself. "Alright, I'm gonna level with you, angel. Gabe didn't used to be in this line of business, and long story short he was something of a prominent businessman or something and I slept with his boss's daughter. She was a good, christian type girl, Evelyn or something like that, and I guess he saw that I had somehow 'tempted' or 'corrupted' her. Well, Gabe was pissed, and he had connections to some nasty people. He gave me a choice, and I ended up here, fucking off my debt until Gabe considers that I've worked enough. Which'll probably be when my fucking dick falls off." He explained.

"How-How long have you been here?" Aziraphale asked, his voice laced with horror and disgust.

Crowley laughed bitterly. "Sometimes, it feels like 6,000 years. But really, I'd say it's more like, hmm, maybe 11?" He supplied.

"Good lord, 11 years? Crowley, is there anything I can-Anything I can do? You can't be happy like this."

Crowley smiled softly, a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Oh, angel, you're sweet. Unless you've got a ridiculous amount of money laying around to pay off my debt, I doubt it. Come see me more often, though. I'll give you a discount. You're a sweetheart, really."

Aziraphale considered this. He also considered his family's fortune. Aziraphale was a bookshop owner, technically, but really, he only worked to entertain himself. He was a, how you say, trust fund baby. And he was determined to help this man. He rolled out of the bed and began to get dressed,grabbing a cloth from the night table to hastily wipe himself off. "It's been a lovely evening, Crowley, and I intend to help you, I promise. We'll see each other soon, I promise." And with that, he dressed and headed out of the room to find this Gabriel character. Crowley, who felt a small glimmer of hope in the pit of his stomach, crushed it out as he watched the tail of the other man's coat disappear out the door. He sighed, flopping back onto the bed. He needed a shower. But first, a nap. And with that, Crowley closed his eyes and found sleep.

He awoke to someone banging loudly on his door. Probably Hastur or Ligur, he figured. Bastards. He stood, grabbing a robe and sliding it on, opening the door to find a pissed-off looking Gabriel. Shit, that's probably not good.

"Your customer last night took a liking to you. He paid your debts." Ah, so Gabriel was pranking him. Or something. Aziraphale, yes, that was his name, Aziraphale was nice, but he doubted he was nice enough to pay whatever ridiculous sum Gabriel had out on his head."

"Very funny, Gabe. Look, I don't have to work for another three hours and I'd like to get some more sleep in so if you don't mind-" Gabriel cut him off.

"I'm serious, Crawly." Ah, yes, Gabriel's stupid fucking nickname for him. "Get your shit and leave." Gabriel thrust a business card into Crowley's hands and spun on his heels.

"Where the fuck am I supposed to go?" Crowley yelled after him.

"Not my problem, Crawly." And with that, he was gone. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Crowley got dressed, stuffed his three other outfits into a duffel bag, grabbed a small cactus from his window, scowled at it, and he was out the door.

He glanced at the card Gabriel had given him. "A.Z Fell and Co. Huh. A bookshop. Well, gotta start somewhere." Crowley glanced at the address, turned, and set off, leaving Heaven's Gate behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hnnng I don't know how to write sex
> 
> Comments and kudos a happy author makes!


End file.
